Maximum Agent
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAXIMUM SPY!  As Max, Iggy, Nudge and some new agents start their biggest mission yet, Fang, Gazzy and Angel start their search.  And what happens when something odd shows up on an X-Ray for Max? T for swearing and violence. Fax later. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of Maximum Spy!**

**I hope you like it, even though it's super short.**

* * *

><p><span>Max's<span> Pov

I sat in a chair; I was clad in PJ pants, an old t-shirt and socks. My hand was loosely curled around a can of rootbeer.

"Max!" Nudge screamed at me from down the hall. "Get the _hell _in here!"

I trudged into our bedroom.

"Okay, put on this. And this. And this. And this." Nudge said before slamming the door to our room.

Now, lemme catch you guys up to speed. We made it to the agency and we've been here for about a day.

"Why?"

"Roger wants us! Just put it on!" Nudge screamed.

"But the sk-" I started to protest.

"Just put it on! Oh, and be in the conference room when your done!"

"Fine! If you'll shut up!" I yelled. I've been acting like this since we left. Iggy says its because I'm 'heartbroken'. Yeah, like _he _would know!

I slipped into a dark purple spaghetti-strap tank, a _short_ black miniskirt, and high heel boots that reach mid-thigh.

I clicked my way down the hall and to the aforementioned (**OOOOO! BIG WORD!**) room.

"Hey Max," Iggy said, his feet placed on the big, circular table that took up most of the room in here.

"Wassup bro." I said, sitting down next to him. Nudge stood, then sat on the other side of me.

"Hello Max, Iggy, Nudge. Long time no see." Roger said, sitting at a random spot at the huge table. We all nodded.

"Guys, I want you to meet some new recruits. C'mon in guys!" Roger yelled.

A girl with short, golden-orange hair and beautiful green eyes walked in. Next to her was a boy with scruffy, short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sunkist." The girl said, sticking her hand out.

Nudge shook it. "Hi I'm Nudge! I like ponies! And llamas! And puppies! Oh! And chocolate!"

Iggy shook her hand next. "Hey, I'm Iggy and that's my twin sister Max. She's kinda grumpy. Probably PMS-"

"Iggy!" I yelled, kicking him in the leg.

"Ow! I thought we agreed you wouldn't kick me while wearing high heels!" He shrieked, like a _baby girl _I might add.

"Well, I'm Max-as you have probably figured out." I said grinning, still sitting back.

"Well, I'm, uh Mouse." The boy said, stumbling over his words as he looked at us.

"Iggy." He said, giving Mouse that boy-head-nod-thingy that pretty much meant 'hi'.

"I'm Nudge and I like-" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"I'm Max." I said, my hand still firmly over Nudge's mouth.

"Okay, introductions are done now, you can sit. Now, you are officially a team."

"What?" Iggy, Nudge and I shrieked.

"Max, don't worry-you're still leader and Iggy is still a field agent and Nudge is still our hacker." Roger assured.

"Then what are they?" Iggy asked rudely as he pointed a finger at the two. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, Sunkist is part firefly and she is a makeup artist. Mouse is part mouse and is another field agent."

"Oh." Nudge said. "Wait! If we get a new team, can we get new codenames?"

"Sure." Roger said, leaning back in his chair as he watched us.

"Codenames?" Sunkist asked.

"Yeah, like if we're trying to kill an evil dude, we wouldn't say each others real names." Nudge explained.

"Yeah, like instead of calling Max Max, I might call her 'copos de maíz'." Iggy said.

"So you'd call me _corn flakes?_"

"Yup."

"Anyways, what do you guys want yours to be?" Nudge asked as I glared at Iggy.

"Hm…Oh! I can be Sol." Sunkist said.

"Uh, why?" Iggy asked.

"Mouse! Get the lights!" She said. As soon as the lights dimmed, she started to glow. "And that's why I can't ever be a field agent, I glow in the dark."

"Wow, that's….useful." I said.

"Yeah, so I'm Sol, the stylist. I like it." Sunkist said.

"Hhhhmmmm. Oh! I like technopop!" Nudge squealed.

"Technopop?"

"Tech, like my old codename, pop like my favorite kind of music, and no just to make it sound cooler!"

"Well then, call me Rocky." Mouse said.

"Why..?"

He sighed and shrunk into a light gray mouse with dark gray spots. "See?" He asked in a higher pitched voice.

"Aaaawwww! You're voice is sssoooo cute!" Guess who said that? If you guessed Iggy, you're absolutely correct. Sunkist and Mouse looked at him weirdly, Nudge and I were already used to it though at this point.

"Hm…I want Ashes." Iggy said.

"Oh! I like Falcon." I said.

"Now, about your mission…" Roger said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. <strong>

**I got nothing else to say...**

**Iggy: For once.**

**Me: *smacks Iggy* Oh, I'm hoping to post some other stories and chappies to some other stories soon!**

**~Maggie Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang

I lay face down on my bed, I was in the same clothes I was wearing when she left.

I hadn't left my room since she left.

I hadn't eaten.

I hadn't slept.

I hadn't responded.

i hadn't thought.

I hadn't talked.

I did nothing.

"FANG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST LET HER SLIP AWAY LIKE THAT! YOU _KNOW _SHE MISSED YOU! SHE WANTS YOU! _She loves you._" Angel screamed, crying from my doorway.

I snapped. "If she _really _loves me, why'd she leave me? Us? Why'd she let her and the others leave? You _know _it was pretty much her choice! If she misses me why don't we just go find them huh?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

She ran out of the door and ran down the hall.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" I yelled after her, even though I knew she wasn't listening at this point.

Max

"Okay, you guys need to take out these three people." Roger said, sliding three manila folders across the table to me. "They have been commonly noticed around the North East. An insider we have has said they are going to New York, New York for approximately 10 days in 3 days from now to work at one of the various labs they own. You guys are going to have to kill them and destroy the lab by the end of those 10 days. We know you 5 can do it. You are our best. End meeting, we will discus plans tomorrow at three. Read up guys, wouldn't want you to fail."

We all left the room.

"Okay, I'll give this to Nudge next who will give it to Iggy, then Sunkist then Mouse." I say.

"Oh, feel free to call me Sunny." Sunkist said, before leaving off with Mouse.

"Okay then... I'll be in my room." I said to Nudge and Iggy before leaving also.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I read over the first file in my bedroom.

**Robert Chu**

**Age: 43**

**Hair: Short, black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 113**

**Accent: Slightly Japanese**

**Criminal Record: Has broken out of jail, experimented on animals and humans, has murdered many, stolen money from banks, organizations and people worldwide**

**Partners: Anne Walker and Ronald ter Bortch**

There were a few mug shots of him in the file with some more, in depth crimes.

**Anne Walker**

**Age: 37**

**Hair: Shoulder-length, blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 130**

**Accent: Normal, American**

**Criminal Record: Broken out of jail frequently, experimented on live objects and self, has murdered many and has stolen cars and items nationwide**

**Partners: Robert Chu and Ronald ter Bortch**

This file also had mug shots and a few other pictures, and more in depth records of her felonies.

**Ronald ter Bortch**

**Age: 47**

**Hair: Brown-red, short**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 240**

**Accent: German**

**Criminal Record: Broken out of jail, experimented on live plants and animas, murdered many, stolen money and items worldwide.**

**Partners: Robert Chu and Anne Walker**

This one had pretty much the same as the others: mug shots and blah blah blah.

"Nudge? Nudge? Nudge?" I yelled, clicking my way down the halls. "Holy-"

Angel **(ha! I'm evil!)**

"GAZZY! FANG JUST YELLED AT ME!" I yelled at him as I tripped down the stairs with extreme excitement.

"Angel! Are you okay?" Gazzy yelled as he ran up to where I sat at the foot of the stairs. He kneeled down and checked my arms and legs for breaks.

I sprang up and started jumping up and down. "Of course I am!"

He gave me a funny look. I whispered him an idea. He laughed and nodded.

Fang would probably kill us though.

:.:.:.:.:.:

I flew above Fang's door, just so he couldn't see me. Gazzy was next to the door. He looked up at me and I nodded.

Gazzy cleared his throat in Max's voice called "Fang?"

We heard thumping, and scrambling then the door flew open. I fell on Fang's back and Gazzy jumped on Fang's side, so we pinned him down.

His eyes narrowed as he realized what we did. "Gazzy!" He yelled, thrashing, trying to get his little brother.

"STOP!" I yelled, I shoved Fang's shoulders down. "It wasn't a prank! But we do need you to help us if you want to find her."

He glared at us but got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Fine. What's plan?"

"Well, first we have to get Mom's permission…" I trailed off. Gazzy visibly paled when he looked up.

"Permission for what, young lady?" Mom asked.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's a short chapter. I happen to like writing short chapters.<strong>

**Well, some friends are coming over so I have to clean clean clean clean clean.**

**Peace,**

**~Maggie Ride**


	3. New Looks

Max

I gapped at Nudge. Kissing a dude. On the couch.

"Hey!" I yelled. They broke apart and Nudge looked at me with her big, brown doe eyes that were filled with worry. I threw the file at her and walked out and flopped on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in our bedroom. I lay on the bed, gripping my pillow.

"Max, you okay?" Iggy said, walking into my room. He sat on the edge of my bunk.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Nudge is worried that your mad," Iggy said, glancing down at me. He was kinda arched his back so he would fit down on the bottom bunk and not hit the top.

"I am. I'm just CAN'T BELIEVE how fast she's growing up," I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"I know I know but-"

"_MAXIMUM, IGGY AND NUDGE RIDE PEASE REPORT TO THE DISGUISE ROOM. I REPEAT; MAXIMUM, IGGY AND NUDGE RIDE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE DISGUISE ROOM. THANK YOU," _an announcer boomed over the intercom.

We both sighed and left, weaving around to find the room.

Fang

I almost grinned in excitment, packing away my stuff. Yep, Ella's letting us go.

"Guys! Don't forget! Don't pack to much!" I hollered.

"OKAY!"

"WHATEVER!"

I shoved a wad of money in my pocket. My backpack had a few t-shirts and jeans, my iPhone, my laptop, my awesome sunglasses, Ella's credit card and a lighter.

"Hey Ange? Where we going first?"

"Uh…. Everywhere in Arizona," She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go."

Iggy

Sunkist grinned evilly at Max, Nudge, Mouse and I.

I took a huge step away from her cautiously.

"Okay guys, you have 2 days before leaving. We need to change your look, attitude and your style. Sunkist here, is in charge of your disguises," Roger said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Iggy, your up first," She said.

I sat in a barber chair in front of Sunny. She ran her hands through my hair and spun me around to face her.

"I GOT IT!" She shrieked, blindfolding me. I felt her put goo in my hair, heard scissors cutting my hair, something stab my ear and eyebrow and thing being painted on my eyes (she took off the blindfold off but then just made my close my eyes).

"Done," She said, leading me to a room of mirrors, where everyone was sitting.

"Woah," Max and I said at once. Let me explain what I look like.

Now I have blue hair, like, three piercings on my left ear and one on my eyebrow and a scar stretching over my left eye. I looked way different.

"Okay, read up about yourself," Sunny said, handing me some paper.

_Brett Robbertson is a blind male. He got blind in a car crash when he was 12. His younger brother Mike (AKA Mouse) helps him around wherever they are. Brett died his hair blue because it's his favorite color and he has so many piercings because it makes him feel "cool" and "normal"._

"Nudge! C'mon!" Sunny yelled. Nudge squeaked.

Nudge

"Okay, ready?"

"No."

"Fine. Can you close your eyes?" I heard a beep and the chair stared vibrating I started relaxing. "Oh, put your feet in this."

I dipped my feet in a tub of warm water. I sighed in content and slowly fell asleep.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Nudge, wake up…" Someone called. I looked in the mirror. Seeing me. With pink hair and blonde highlights. Wicked!

I started to read about myself.

_Jessica Jones is a cheerleader at the local high school. Her favorite color is pink, which is why her hair is that way. She is constantly texting on her cell phone._

A little while later, Mouse came back with blonde colored hair.

"Max, your up."

She gulped as Sunkist grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

Max

"Okay Max, do you want me to tell you what I'm gonna do or not?"

"Not," I said, closing my eyes, waiting for this torture to end. She started working on my hair and then my face with what felt like a piercing-thingy. When I opened my eyes. My hair was black. With green streaks. I had a lot of ear piercings and a few on my eyebrow. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't even recognize myself. I grinned. Perfect.

"Time for clothes!" Sunkist yelled before Nudge squealed with delight. Sunny lead us to a huge room filled with clothes. She threw a few days worth of clothes at us and ordered us to try them on.

When we came out I looked emoish gothish, Nudge looked like head cheerleader, Iggy looked like as normal as a guy with blue hair gets and Mouse looked completely normal.

Sunkist grinned and screamed "ROGER! LOOK WHAT I DID TO THEM!"

Roger stepped in the room and his jaw dropped as he looked at all of us.

"Meet Starr, Jessica, Brett and Mike," Sunkist said grinning, pointing us all out.

Roger looked over us and nodded.

"You guys are going tomorrow. Sunkist… where's your disguise?"

"Working on it, it'll be ready by tomorrow," She said, winking. We nodded, heading off to our rooms.

Fang

I used my enhanced vision to look down on the small city, not seeing anyone that looked anything like Max, Iggy or Nudge. We decided to split up and meet back at a random hotel by 8:45. I quickly glanced at my watch before flying back.

A few minutes later I met Angel and Gazzy at the hotel.

"Anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," Gazzy said, looking at the entrance of the hotel as if he _needed _to be in there.

"Sorry Fang," Angel said, looking up at me with tired eyes.

"Oh well, we still have a while, lets go check in here and order some room service okay?" I asked, rubbing both of their blonde heads.

"Yeah, I guess," Angel said, shrugging.

"FOOD!" Gazzy yelled, running in. Angel and I fallowed after him quickly, making sure he got a good room.


	4. Plans, Puke, and Muffins

Maximum Ride

I read my description. Again.

_Starr Jones (older sister of Jessica Jones) is a single older female with little to none social life. She almost never speaks unless absolutely necessary. Jessica is her younger sister and drags Starr around for "supervision"._

I shoved some more clothes in my suitcase. They were either black, dark purple with black, dark red with black and dark green with black.

I walked out, dragging my suitcase with me and slumped on the couch and closed my eyes. Nudge sat next to me.

"Guys! You leave in ten!" Roger yelled. Iggy walked in, Mouse leading him to the couch. Then Sunkist walked in. We all cracked up.

She was wearing a huge hat, a beige trench coat, dress shoes, sunglasses, a fake mustache and khakis. Her hair was in a small, brown ponytail and her eyes hidden with huge glasses. She had about five suitcases with her.

"Okay, I see you're all in character. Now, before you leave. Max and Nudge share a room. Mouse and Iggy will share a room and Sunkist and her disguise stuff share a room. All the same for the plane seats there and back. Got it?" We all nodded. "Okay, cars are out front. Same seat situation for the cars in New York, also, Sunkist might make you over a few times."

Then he rushed us out of the facility and into the cars.

-ONE LONG AIRPLANE FLIGHT LATER-

I drove Nudge and I over to the hotel.

"Okay, act in character now," I said, before parking the car.

We stepped out of the car and grabbed our bags (I had 2 and Nudge had, like, six) and headed into the hotel. Iggy and Mouse fallowed suit, as did Sunkist.

"Um, reservation under Jones…?" Nudge said, putting her elbows on the counter, standing on her toes to reach up there.

A man whipped out two key cards quickly and handed them to us. "Enjoy your stay."

We dragged our stuff to the elevator, Iggy and Mouse fallowing us. Iggy was tapping a long white cane everywhere as he went along.

"What floor are you guys going to?" Nudge asked sweetly.

"Seven," Mouse replied.

"OMG us too!" Nudge squealed before pressing the little button. We rode in silence up to our rooms. Our rooms were right next to each other, connecting actually.

We waited for a few minutes before Iggy pounded on the door. I opened the connecting door before Iggy pushed past me.

"So sis, glad to be emo?" Iggy asked, slinging his arm over me. I shrugged, ruffling my hair.

"Iggy, leave her alone, she _just _got out of a break up with a guy that looks emo," Nudge said, glaring at Iggy.

"Thanks Nudge," I sat, patting her on the back before glaring at Iggy like Nudge was doing.

"Whoa, tension…" Mouse said, walking in the room, Sunny behind him.

"So Max, what's the plan?" Sunny said, plopping down on the couch, her hat falling off revealing her short brown hair.

"Well, I was thinking-" I started before Iggy interjected.

"Oh dear God, that's not good," He said as Mouse snickered softly. I rolled my eyes at Iggy's immature behavior.

"Okay, so, Nudge and I will walk around together, Mouse and Iggy will walk around together also and Sunny will loosely follow Nudge and I, making sure no one is tracking us. So we split up and try to find at least one of them. So, we all have a different way of telling. Nudge and Mouse will text, Iggy and Sunny can talk through different ways of adjusting his glasses," Nudge handed my twin and new friend some custom made sunglasses. "And I will speak through my crazy jewelry." I finished. Nudge had made me new earrings, rings, necklaces and some other things to shove in my piercings.

"Okay, cool, we start tomorrow right…?" Mouse asked with a slight yawn.

"Yup. Now, let's get some rest. We'll definantly need it." I said and they all nodded, heading to their rooms, closing the connecting door behind them.

Nudgey

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. I rushed out of bed and scampered to the bathroom. I pulled Max's hair up so she wouldn't get puke on it. She sat back wearily, flushing the toilet.

"Are you okay Max?" I asked softly while rinsing a washcloth with warm water and handing it to her. She wiped off her mouth.

"Thanks Nudge," She said smiling. "Don't worry I think I just have a little stomach virus."

"Do you think you'll be able to go on the mission?" I asked her as she washed out her mouth with some mouthwash.

"Yeah, I think I just need to got back to sleep and I'll be fine. We only leave at 10 AM anyways," She told me, raising her hand up to point at the digital clock, which read 1:12.

I nodded and helped her up and into her bed before we both fell asleep easily for a few more hours.

Fang

In the morning Gazzy stuffed himself with the free breakfast having about 35 muffins **(Hey Giggles, you were right; he DOES sound a lot like Flint!)**. Angel had a little less than Gazzy variety sand I had a lot less than Gazzy. In short, tons of people were staring at us.

Angel glared at them all, no doubt hearing their nasty thoughts. They're heads all snapped away, no longer looking at us. Gazzy gave a smile to Angel, muffin almost spilling out of it. Angel gave him a disgusted look before going back to eat her waffles.

"Okay guys, where should we go next? I was thinking California…" I said, leaning closer to Gazzy whose mouth had dropped, displaying his muffins.

"Gazzy!" Angel shrieked, before storming up to her room. "That is so nasty!"

I sighed as everyone started again before I headed up to the room after Angel, Gazzy close on my tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Watching the Super Bowl and typing.<strong>

**Why are you watching? **

**a) to see the Patriots win.**

**b) to see the Giants win or**

**c) THE COMMERCIALS (yup, thats me).**

**~Maggie Ride**


	5. Chappie 5

**Do you notice something different?**

**yeah. I changed my name on here to Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia. Whoo. Imagine me typing that out over PMing... -sigh-**

**Sorry It's a short chapter though. It's just hard for me to continue on what I think is finished work -.-**

**Oh, and HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. FOURTY-THREE REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS! -hugs all the reviewers- LUCKY CHARS FOR EVERYONE! and an extra bowl for the people who review.**

* * *

><p><span>Maximum<span>

"See Nudge? I'm perfectly fine," I said to her the next morning. She narrowed her eyes and examined me.

"Okay, you pass the official test of Nudgieness."

"Nudgieness?" I asked, laughing.

"Whatever."

"So, who was that guy?"

She visibly paled. "W-what guy?"

"That guy you were lip locking with," I said, bumping her shoulder playfully as we got ready,

"Oh, that-that was Ash," She said, blushing.

"Oh, Ash," I drew out the words. "I better make sure he's good enough for you."

"Don't kill him Max!"

I laughed. "Shut up Iggy."

Him and Mouse came into our room along with Sunny.

"Okay girls-"

"Offense!" Mouse yelled, hand over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways. Nudge and I take, this part of the city," I said, tracing out two sections on a map. "The boys take this one and Sunny follows us and makes sure no one is following us."

"Eye, eye," Iggy said. "Which is kinda ironic, considering I'm pretending to be a blind guy."

"Ha ha ha, now, lets go downstairs and eat," I said.

I stalked a few feet behind Nudge.

"Starr! Hurry up!" Nudge shrieked dragging me into a different store. I groaned loudly before she pulled me into a store, the walls were coated in pink and a trashy pop song was playing.

I flopped in a orange plush chair. I looked around, I was clashing with everything in here.

She squealed and tried on tons of stuff, making me judge it.

"How about this?" She asked spinning around in a pink, sparkly dress. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we're gonna go find you something," Nudge grumbles, changing out of the dress quickly and dragging me out to the city. We just mainly looked at windows of shops for a few blocks before seeing something. More like someone, talking on his phone.

When he turned around-I almost gasped.

Iggy **(Do I seem evil for that? Review if you think I'm evil)**

We walked around for a while, Mouse guiding me around.

"Hey man, can we stop for hot dogs?" I asked, purposely missing his face by a few inches.

"Sure," Mouse said, shrugging as we kept walking. I tapped my white cane in front of my path as we walked.

I felt stares directed at me, mostly at my head (probably because of the hair and eyes).

"Ketchup only!" I called, lowering myself on to a ledge near where Mouse was buying the hot dogs.

I looked strait ahead, seeing Sunny standing behind him quietly.

Mouse brought me a hot dog a few moments later and I smiled at him.

"Uh… Brett, I'm over here…" Mouse said. I coughed and looked over to were I heard his voice.

"Sorry bro," I said, my mouth full of food.

"Now, can we go look-I mean walk around?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging, pulling my white cane out in front of me. "Lets go."

Sunny

I watched Iggy and Mouse walk off. I almost smiled, but instead headed off to where Max and Nudge were. It took me a bit to get over there, but I eventually did-and couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**Queso: Hi! I'm her new pet doggy. Only two people know about me though. -waves to Big Bro- I KNOW YOUR READING THIS.**

**Me: ...**

**Iggy: Mags, why do you make such bizarre animals...?**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**


	6. Payback Oh, and Ter Bortch

**I told a certain friend of mine I'd update this story if she updated hers. **

**So, I updated a short chapter. And it still doesn't have-I'm not even gonna give anything away.**

**PAY BACKS A BIOTCH!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the others I forgot: I DO NOT OWN MR -sobs- but my birthday is close...**

* * *

><p><span>Maxi<span>

I elbowed nudge harshly and nodded forward, at the man standing in front of us.

I looked at a man, with greasy, brown hair. **(ROTFLFAEAEWL! You thought it was Fnickles didn't you? Oh, FeelslikeFlying47 THIS IS PAYBACK)**

Nudge blinked before noticing it was a target. She grinned. We walked past him, Nudge running into him.

"Oops! Sorry!" She squealed, helping him up. He cursed in German, brushing himself off.

"Go avay," He said, Nudge frowned at him.

"But Mr-"

"Jess, c'mon," I groan. "We have to get back to the hotel."

I look at Sunny behind us, and start to fiddle with my necklaces.

She nods, almost not at all as Nudge and I head back to the hotel.

I groan, flopping on the bead once we get there.

"Max, you okay?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay, I'll tell Iggy."

"Meeting once I get out."

Once I get in the shower, I see the black and green already washing out. I observe the scar on my stomach, reminding me of him. I put my hand over my stomach to guard me from crying.

~PAYBACK LINE OF EVIL~

"Okay, so report on what you saw today agents," I say, plopping on the couch. Sunny eyes my hair and I know she's planning something already.

"We saw Ter Bortch," Nudge says, pointing to Sunny, herself and me. "He was weird. He spoke German and his hair was greasy. Plus he looked _horrible _and had the worst fashion sense _ever. _Like a black jacket and popcorn butter yellow sports shorts bad** (you know who I'm referring to dearest friend)**. Plus his breath smelled like old, dirty, rotten fishes. Ugh. I couldn't imagin-"

"Nudge!" I yelled.

"Whoops, got a little carried away," she mumbles, blushing.

"Anyways, we saw Chu," Iggy says, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh! I have something!" Nudge shrieks, jumping up.

"What?"

"A bug!" None of us say anything. She rolls her eyes. "No, look."

She pulls out her laptop and clicks many, many, many things in about twenty seconds flat, then a window pops up. A window that shows us a science lab. And we hear a German man, a Chinese man and a woman talking together at once.

She closes the laptop.

"Let's trace them there tomorrow-"

"And blow 'em up!" Iggy finishes.

"Later, like a day or two later, to lie low," Mouse says. We all agree.

"Oh! I'm giving you new looks tomorrow!" Sunny exclaims, grinning. "I GOTS SOME PLANNING TO DO!"

"Oh God," Mouse groans, falling on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>PACKBACK MY FRIEND! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!<strong>

**Oh, to people: I have no idea how to pronounce this name either...**

**Queso: I HAVE TOE FLOWERS FOR MY DEAD FRIEND!**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**


	7. MAX SEES HIM

Fang

I sigh, we had already covered most of California in the past few days. I sigh, rubbing my forehead. Angel was sprawled out on the couch asleep and Gazzy was on the bed, sleepily gazing at the television.

"Hey Fang? Where we goin' next?" Gazzy slurs, rolling his head to gaze at me with half open eyes.

"I don't know buddy, where do you wanna go?" I ask him, ruffling his hair.

He yawned. "Ca' we go ta New York?" He murmurs, pretty much already asleep.

Max

I groan, throwing up again. Nudge pulls my hair back.

"Are you sure you you're okay Max?" Nudge whispers uncertainly.

"Yeah," I respond. "Hey, where's the mouthwash?"

She grabs the bottle quickly for me.

"C'mon Max, we need Sunny to redo us."

We walk into Sunny's room. She had already redone Iggy and Mouse. Iggy was now a surfer with golden blonde hair. Mouse was a nerd.

After about twenty minutes, she transformed us too.

Nudge looked like a punk-skater. You know, hoodie, converse, skateboard. That kind of thing.

I glared at Sunny (who was now a subway worker) as I saw myself, the model for American Eagle.

"Okay, Mouse is alone, Nudge is hanging with Sunkist and Iggy and I," I announce. They all nod before we head off in different directions.

"So Grace, where do you wanna go?" Iggy asks me.

I shrug. "I don't care James."

He smiles and drags me through many stores. We buy tons of stuff (I'll give the clothes to Nudge).

I looked away for a minute at a window and Iggy nudged me. I almost broke down. I gasped.

"Iggy, I need to take a break," I whisper. I quickly dashed down the street into an alley. I tore off my plaid button up, revealing my blue tank top. I whipped out my wings and flew up to the top of the skyscraper.

I looked down at the threesome, straining to hear them.

Fang

"Wow Fang! This is so cool!" Gazzy exclaims, jumping up and down. Angel looked around, trying to spot a cool store.

"Gaz, calm down."

"Hey, I've never been here before!" He exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Who gave him sugar?" Angel groans. I shrug.

He glares at us before darting into a random store.

"I WANT THIS FANG!" Gazzy screams. I sigh and stalk into the store.

Angel had already started to look around.

I sighed, sitting at a random chair. I thought we were supposed to be looking for Max.

Max

**xXxX TIME SKIP XxXx (sorry couldn't help it :F)**

"Iggy," I whisper, looking forward. Mouse is right below me and Nudge and Sunkist are telling me all my next moves in my ear.

Iggy and I are clad in black, Mouse in his usual animal self.

Iggy grins at me.

"Take a left," I whisper to them, echoing Nudge and Sunkist.

Iggy nods, giving me a complicated hand signal before slowly climbing out on the vent, hanging upside down by his knees. He lowers me down and I flip him down. Mouse jumps down into my hand.

Iggy tosses him some clothes behind a table. We already start walking down corridors, Mouse silently following behind me.

Iggy looks around the lab.

_Okay guys, put bombs everywhere and we escape, go home, and we live happily ever after_

Iggy passes us each at least 20 bombs. We start sticking them everywhere.

I hear some man-Ter Bortch-yelling in German.

We all shot each other looks. Mouse went into animal form. Iggy threw him into the air vent.

I could hear another man and woman talking now. Iggy started to cram himself into the air vent.

"You!" The woman shouts.

"ASHES! HURRY UP!" I shriek.

The man-Mr. Chu-grabs my arm. I kick him and fly up to the vent. I start crawling behind Iggy madly.

"IT'S ABOUT TO BLOW!" Iggy hollers. Mouse burst out of the building first. Iggy and I weren't as fortunate.

All I remember was my eardrums almost shattering from the explosion, my body burning, then everything turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>I learned a few things today:<strong>

**1 the pond behind my house has pretty good feeling water**

**2 the bank of said pond is WAY more slippery than some people think**

**3 baby ducks die easily (there were 12/13. now there are 7)**

**4 my beta doesn't work past 11 o'clock**

**yea, thats how awesome i am. i go around falling in ponds then start yelling at my beta, who won't respond (BLAME YOURSELF MY FRIEND).**

**oh, you know Miles BRAGS about my writing. He's really proud of it for some reason -shrugs-**

**Okay, YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME FOR THIS MANY REVIEWS! 53 reviews in 6 chapters is pretty awesome.**

**anyways, thanks for reading my super long rant. **

**oh, anyone who reviews gets waffles from Fnickles. and i will MAKE SURE he PMs them to you.**

**~**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia** (pronounced: _hexa-koseeoi-hexe-konta-hexaphobia_)**


	8. IM WHAT?

**Sara is here she is awesome (LIES). Thats all she wants to say.**

**Disclaimer: MAGGIE DOESNT OWN ANYTHING***

***in british accent**

* * *

><p>I awake to beeping.<p>

I groan and roll my head to look around the room. I see Nudge, Sunny, Iggy, and Mouse looking at me worriedly.

Nudge gasps and calls the doctor for me.

Iggy had bandages on his arms and face. He won't look me in the eye. Sunny gives me a sad smile; Mouse raises his eyebrows at me. Nudge looked excited.

"What?" I moan, raising my head up a little.

"Maximum Ride?" A man asks. I could barely see him from the way my neck is craned.

"That's her," Iggy says flatly before getting up and leaving the room. Nudge glares at him. Mouse pats my shoulder on the way out, Sunny following him.

Nudge still sat in a chair.

"What?" I rasp.

The doctor presses a button on my bed, making it so I was sitting up.

"So Maximum, when you and your brother fell, he only scrapped himself up. You took the worst of it though. You broke your ankle, you broke a few bones in your…wings, and your arm. But don't worry, your baby lived."

My eyes widened. "_WHAT?"_

Fang

"Fang! Fang!" Gazzy calls, stumbling over his own feet.

I look up from my laptop. "What?"

"I know where they are! I know where they are!" Angel screams, tripping over Gazzy.

"_WHAT?" _I scream.

"Yeah, th-they're in a hospital! Max is!" Angel exclaims.

"What else? Do you know anything else?" I ask quickly.

"Sorry, Fang." Gazzy says.

"Well, let's get going!" I shout.

"Um Fang, there's a problem." Angel says meekly, looking at her lap. I can tell she doesn't want to spoil this for me.

"What?"

"Well," Gazzy scratched the back of his neck. "It'll take two days to get there."

**xXxX TWO DAYS LATER XxXx**

Maximum

I curled up in as much of a ball as I could be. Roger had gotten us flown home.

I had a brace on my ankle, a cast on my arm and my wings were bandaged up. My stomach was already swelling.

Everyone was carefully avoiding me. I think it's mainly because of my mood swings.

"Max?"

"Come in."

"Uh, Max, we just got an alert that you had some visitors at the hospital." Sunny says quietly, sitting next to me.

"What?" I ask, my head snapping up.

"Um, two kids and a teenager came in and asked for you."

"What did they look like?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"Um… I'll ask Nudge." Sunny says before heading off to find Nudge.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short. I have some SERIOUS writers block on this story.<strong>

**Um, suggestions?**

**Oh, thanks to my beta Flygrrl, go check out her stories.**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**


	9. HIATUS

Hey guys. I don't think I'll be able to update for a little while. I hope to be back soon. Thanks for all the support fanfictioners. ~ Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia 


	10. FINALLY AN UPDATE

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Maximum Ride**

"She said it was Fang, Gazzy and Angel," Sunny says.

My head snaps up in interest. "What? They looked for me?"

"Um… yes!" Sunny says, feeling my enthusiasm.

"Please…please just get Nudge for me," I plead, looking at her with huge eyes. She nods and kicks the door open.

"Hi. Max!" Nudge says shyly and waves.

I stand up. "Tell me more."

Fnick

"What do you mean she checked out?"

"Sir, she left two days ago," The receptionist says.

"Well, where'd she go?" I persist.

"I don't know." I look over at Angel. She concentrates on the woman.

"She's telling the truth. Let's ditch," Angel says. I sigh and stalk out the door.

"Does she know what happened to her?" Gazzy quietly asks Angel.

"Um…nope. She doesn't have access to those files," Angel says, equally as quiet. I silently curse under my breath.

"I heard that," Angel says.

"I figured."

"Man, someone's grumpy," Gazzy says.

"Shut up Gazzy," I grumble.

Maxie

"Max, I think we need to talk," Iggy says flatly.

"Sure," I grumble, plopping down in one of the chairs.

"So…"

"So…"

"How's life?"

"Good."

"That's cool."

"Great talking with you Iggy." I say, patting him on the head and walking off.

I hear him sigh from behind me. "Wait, Max!"

"Yes, Iggy?" I say tiredly.

"I-I just wanted to say-"

"Um, guys, Roger wants you." A guy says to me.

"M'kay. You know, you look really familiar. What's your name?"

"Ash."

I snap. "I remember you now!"

"C'mon, Max, let's go." Iggy urges. I walk slowly behind him.

Iggy throws open the door. "Sorry about being late, we just got the message about the meeting," Iggy says, plopping down in a chair. I sit down next to Nudge.

"It's fine. Now, we have a new mission for you guys," Roger says. "And this time, we'll have all of you on the field."

"So what's the mission this time Roger?" I ask.

"Well, Anne Walker somehow survived from the whole explosion thing. She's traveling across the country. You guys will need to follow her and to do whatever you can to destroy her. First off, you guys will all need to go to the clinic in here to see if you're still healthy. Especially Iggy and Max, who have both been injured. Next, Sunny will redesign all of you now and every time you move to a new city or place. You guys will have to send me updates everyday though, okay? Just to do that we're giving you each a special devise." He clicks a little button on his chair and a little cell phone looking thing comes out for each of us. Nudge automatically picks it up and starts to figure out how it works. "You can take pictures, videos and send messages to me and your comrades through this."

"Um, Roger, this is a regular cell phone," Nudge says.

"Not exactly," Roger says. He grabs his own out of his pocket. "Each one is personalized to fit the persons personality. Plus, each one has a surprise for each inside. Now, you all are dismissed. Listen and we'll call you down to the clinic." We all leave.

**Huh, even after being gone for an eternity I still right super short chapters. Whatever. It's all I can put in there for one chapter.**

**Ryuzaki: -eats cake- You should have incorporated an elephant somewhere in this.**

**Me: … Anyways. Sorry I was grounded blah blah blah. And today is actually June 30****th****. I have 5 more chapters to write then I'm done. I procrastinate to much. I also watch too much My Little Pony and Bleach. **

**Ryuzaki: …and Death Note….**

**Me: Yeah, that too –clicks on Safari to watch Bleach-**

**~Hex**

**PS. For any Bronies or Pegasisters: what do you think would happen if Spike threw up…?**


	11. LIMBO

**An ACTUAL conversation between SdA and I:**

**Me: So you count yourself as a #th grader or and #th grader?**

**SdA: I don't know I'm not school right now so I guess neither.**

**Me: I kinda count myself in either #th grade heck or #th grade heaven.**

**SdA: I'm a dropout for the summer as far as I'm concerned.**

**Me: I'm-I'm kinda stuck in this in between limbo stage.**

**SdA: So, you're in purgatory?**

**Me: No no, not in purgatory but in limbo.**

**SdA: So would purgatory be at the beginning of limbo?**

**Me: I guess, if there are certain stages of limbo. Maybe I'm in the middle?**

**Both: -cracks up-  
><strong>

**SdA: I can't believe we wasted 5 good minutes talking about that.**

**xX LINE Xx**

Nudge and I sit in my room. "So did you figure out what yours does?" I ask Nudge.

"Yeah," She says grinning.

"And…?"

"Look at this!" Nudge squeals. She presses a few buttons and jerks it forward. Then, the "phone" turns into a tazer. "What about you?"

I press a few buttons, flick my wrist and a knife comes out. "It's sweet right?"

"Oh yeah. Does it, like, turn into a sword?"

"Not sure…" I say.

"How would it-"

"_MAXIMUM, IGGY AND NUDGE RIDE PLEASE REPROT TO THE CLINIC. ALSO, SUNNY JONES AND MOUSE SMITH REPORT TO THE CLINIC. THANK YOU." _A person says in the intercom.

Nudge and I quickly walk down to the clinic with Nudge by my side.

Fang

"Why do we always _miss her?" _I ask myself under my breath as we sit on the roof of some building.

"Don't you mean miss _them_?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," I say.

"Sure," Gazzy says sarcastically. I shoot him a glare. He clears his throat. "Now what?"

"I don't know, Angel? Ideas?" I ask.

"Lets….go to Florida and hang out at the beach for a little bit, go to Disney…?" Angel suggests. "Plus I REALLY wanna see the big whales at Sea World."

"No Ange, we don't have the time but we can still go," I say. She grins. "Let's go ahead and go." I sling my backpack over my shoulder, whip out my wings then take off.

Maxie

"Iggy, please come back here," A nurse calls. Iggy gets up and slowly walks back.

"Good luck!" Sunny calls.

I lay back in my seat, afraid to go in there.

"You scared Maxie?" Mouse teases. I glare at him. Sunny elbows him. "Well then…"

Iggy strolls out. "Maximum, we need you back here." 

I shakily get up and start walking back, Nudge gives me a thumbs up.

"Hello Maximum, please sit down," A doctor-guy says.

"Its just Max."

"Ok. Anyways, we were reading through your files…"

Angel

"Look Fang!" I yell, pointing at a cool building. "Aw you missed it!"

He's not paying attention to me. I slip carefully into his mind.

_How come we're always so close? _

_Max._

_Max! _

_Where are you? _

_Why do you run? _

_Angel, get out. I can feel you poking around in here._

I blush and slip out of his mind quickly.

"What's he thinking about?" Gazzy whispers from next to me.

"Guess."

"Um… a polka dancing flignott eating cake," Gazzy says sarcastically.

"No you idiot, Max," I say rolling my eyes.

"No duh," Gazzy says.

**Okay, I totally just beat the crap out of Em on my guitar (Ray) to the intro of Boulevard of Broken Dreams. My finger tips feel kind of numb. **

**That's a good way to relieve anger besides… killing your pillow. **

**Anyways.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to read and REVIEW PEOPLE. PLEASE. FOR MY NUMB FINGERS. AND FAX. DO IT FOR FAX. **

**That's all. I think I'll go back to doing my Em thing.**

**~Hex**

**PS How many of you can find the "hidden message" up there.**

–**coughSDAcough-**


	12. IGGY DID WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.**

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Kyo Kun 4ever, who lost her boyfriend in a fire.**

**~line~**

I look at my feet.

"Yeah…you got a kid inside you. That's bad, very bad."

"Why?"

"That kid will have wings. That's a major complication. What if it spreads its wings while it's in there? How will it come out? For all we know, you're bird genes could make you lay an egg," The doctor says.

"Lay an egg?" I ask in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup. Other than that, you seem to be very healthy, all of you're injuries have healed. So good luck on your mission. Go out the door to the other waiting room please."

I walk through the door. Nudge and Iggy are sitting there, chatting about nothing.

"Hey," I say.

"OMGEE! You HAVE to see what Iggy's phone does!" Nudge practically screams.

Iggy grins, holds his phone out and presses a button. A red laser burns a small hole through the wall.

"Woah," I say. Nudge bounces up and down in her chair excitedly. I pull my phone out and flip the knife out of it. Nudge holds up her tazer phone. Sunny quickly walks into the room.

"I hate going to the clinic. The doctors always make sure I still glow," Sunny says, flopping down next to me. Then, Mouse walks in.

"I hate the clinic," Mouse grumbles, sitting down next to Sunny. He slings his arm over her shoulder. I look down at my lap.

"Okay Agents, you're all cleared to go on the mission. Sunny, have you been planning out some disguises?" Roger asks, smiling down at her.

"Oh yeah," Sunny says, getting up and rubbing her hands together.

Nudge

"Who's first?" Max sighs as Sunny looks at all of us.

"Hm… I think I'll go with Nudge," Sunny says, grinning. I squeak and follow Sunny.

"So what are you gonna be doing to me? It took me so many showers to get my hair back to this original color! And can you please tell me what you're going to go this time too! And do you know why llamas has two Ls! And in Spanish it'd be pronounced weird! Huh. SO. Do you know where we're going first? And-" Sunny cuts me off with her hand. I blush. I plop down in her barber chair.

"Well, I think I'm gonna streak your hair with blonde and lighter shades of brown so it looks like you've been in the sun. Then I'll make you look like you're from the country!"

"Does that mean I have to talk with a country accent?" I ask skeptically. Sunny facepalms.

Igs

I watch Nudge walk out of the room and sit down next to me. She grins. "Good luck."

"Igs! C'mon! You're turn!" Sunny calls from the back.

I slowly walk to the room. I sit down in her barber chair. She purses her lips and looks through an assortment of hair dye. She smiles and puts one in her pocket. She starts running her hands through me hair. I hold back a sigh. "You know, I love your hair," She says, right next to my ear.

"Thanks, I try after all of Nudge's rambling about hair," I say, smirking.

She starts cutting it with her scissors. She suddenly spins me around and studies me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She smooths my hair, leaning a little closer to me. I stare at her. She stares at me. I close the gap.

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**Ha. I couldn't resist. What do you think about Sunny and Iggy? Also, do you think I should suddenly make this Niggy or Iggy and an OC? Decisions, Decisions.**

**Lol, my friend Sydney is reading some of my stories. I let her read an MR oneshot last night and now she's obsessed. Ah Fanfiction.**

**Review and tell me- NIGGY OR IGGY AND AN OC?**

**~Hex**

**PS sorry to my beta, I really wanted to upload this and I was to lazy to send it to you. I'll write a super long chapter with TONS of spelling mistakes to make it up to you**


	13. I STOLE AN OC! ALL CAPS LOCK!

**So none of you wanted Niggy, Eggy or Iggy and Sunny so… I STOLE AN OC MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Thanks to MPHknows, I know can use Lupo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or Lupo**

Igs

Sunny and I back away from each other quickly, eyes wide.

"Sorry," I mumble, running my hand through my hair. Sunny looks away.

"We _do not _tell Mouse about this," She says urgently.

"Agreed," I mumble back.

Max

After being disguised, Roger called us down to his office. We all sat down around the table.

"What's up Roger?" I ask, smirking and propping my feet up on the table.

"Well, this may be unexpected, but I think we need to add a new member to you're team," Roger says, he opens the door.

In strolls a girl with dirty blonde hair with silver streaks and golden eyes. A vaguely familiar smirk was planted on her tan face. Her eyes critically observe us. She looks at Iggy last, her eyes linger for a moment before quickly flashing back to me.

"I'm Lupo," She says as she walks forward and sits down.

"I'm Max," I say, leaning back in my chair. I study her closely. I finally decide she's some kind of canine hybrid, most likely wolf.

"I'm Nudge. I'm sssooo excited we have a new member on our team! I love people. _OMG_. What animal are you? Max, Igs and I are birds. It's super duper cool to fly. I love it! We actually know 3 other bird people. Weird right? Yeah, exactly. Anyways. What are you in for? Ooh. Are you a hacker like me or a bomb technician like Iggy or a fighter like Max? You know Max has her own style of fighting. Maxjitsu. Ha. Funny word. Hey Iggy, do you th-" Nudge starts before Mouse's hand cuts her off.

He smiles apologetically. "Sorry about that, she likes talking. A lot. I'm Mouse."

"Hi! I'm Sunny, I'm the disguise person. We don't usually look like this. Oh, Roger, do I get to remake her?"

"Feel free," Roger says, leaning back in his chair, his eyes sparkling with amusement of our conversation. Sunny grins wickedly.

"Hey, I'm Iggy," He says, leaning forward a little bit. He has a different look in his eye, one I haven't seen since… oh dear God.

Lupo smiles. "Yeah. Okay, Roger's already run me by the plan. Max is leader right?"

"Yeah," Iggy says, never breaking eye contact with Lupo.

I clear my throat loudly. "Anyways, we leave tomorrow." I look at Roger briefly. **(I forgot when it was actually supposed to be… so it's the next time I update!)**

"Dismissed," Roger says. I get up and leave the room without a word.

~LINE~

I vomit in the nearest trashcan. I groan. "Hey, newbie!" I call a guy over and hand him the small trashcan. "Can you get rid of this?" He recognizes me and nods quickly, running of somewhere.

I walk tiredly, trying to find Nudge or Iggy. Suddenly, I bump into someone.

"Sorry!" We say at once. "Hey Lupo," I say. She helps me up.

"I was just looking for you," She says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think you know my older brother," She mumbles, looking straight ahead.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Fang Martinez."

**Okay, I know, I know –raises hands in the air- I suck, I never update. –dodges a rock-**

**School started and all my teachers assign homework EVERY NIGHT. I still have to make a poster-thingy. Also, SdA introduced me to another Manga (Hetalia). –dodges piggy bank- THROW THINGS AT SARA. **

**Ahem.**

**Well, an update is now.**

**Sorry it's so short! -dodges elephant-**

**Oh, and I'm working on a few (6) ****projects**** and a second profile so…wish me good luck :F**

**~Hex**

**PS I forgot what I made Fnick's last name so It's Martinez now!**

**PPS. **_**REVIEW**_


End file.
